


the truth about carlos

by Covinskey



Series: WTNV Fictober Challenge [5]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Carlos is evil, I'm so sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4942051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Covinskey/pseuds/Covinskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>srry to brek it to you but crarlos is acutally eivl</p>
            </blockquote>





	the truth about carlos

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: Write something as terribly as you can. Throw grammar, spelling, plot, character flaws, whatever you want out the window. Make your English teacher cringe
> 
> I focused on throwing characterization out the window mostly

Carlos, was, naturally, flawless. He had skin that sparkled like highly polished something, his hair was like a dark waterfall, and his eyes were like two circles with dots in the middle.

Cecil was, mysterious, his skin was the color of skin, his hair was existent, and his eyes could see things.

And they were in love and they ere happpy. Except for one thing

CARLOS WAS EEEEEVILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLl

HE WAS EEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

HE DIDN’T CALLL CICIL BACK WHEN HE WAS INT THE DSRT!

HE DIDNT DO EEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGG TO MAKE CECIL HAPPY!!!

So when he got back from the Desert Otherworld Cecil dummped him and dated Hriim MCcdanils who so sexly owned his soul andd hurt all his firends :D:D:D:D:D:D:D

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is satire. If you genuinely hate Carlos and are offended, I find myself suddenly burdened with not caring very much.


End file.
